wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Glory
Glory is a RainWing and a dragonet of the Prophecy, in addition to being the current queen of her tribe. She is the main character in The Hidden Kingdom, the third book in the series. Personality Glory feigned indifference to many things, especially those things that hurt her the most emotionally. She suffered terribly from the prejudice that RainWings were lazy and good for nothing-this hurt her more than she ever let on. She put lots of effort into her studies and other activities in order to prove this misconception to be false. She was also very caring towards her friends, even though she also feigned indifference to this as well, and she was subject to their approval-once, when Clay said some offensive things without thinking, she was deeply hurt. She is also sarcastic and snarky, often grumpy. She is very clever, proven when she formed a long-term plan to be able to kill Scarlet and help her friends escape. Tsunami refers to her as "the least trusted" for her sneaky and mysterious actions. She is said to be grumpy because of the lack of sun. Other Rainwings recharge on the light and that is what makes them mellowed. Since she was deprived of it, she is a lot harsher than a normal Rainwing would be. Biography The Dragonet Prophecy Glory was stolen as a last-minute replacement for the broken SkyWing egg by Webs. After then, she was raised with the other dragonets Clay, Tsunami, Starflight and Sunny. She was constantly bullied by the minders, especially Kestrel. Glory trained and studied harder than anyone else to prove herself to them. When Clay and Tsunami formed a plan to escape, Glory was all for it. Abilities Glory is quite good at combat, being able to dispatch a professional assassin such as Deathbringer. She is also very clever. Quotes "Wake me if anything exciting happens, but make sure it's actually exciting, not Sunny-exciting." "Do what you like, but I'm not a big mushy ball of forgiveness like you are, Clay." "Boy, I don't know. I mean, if you want to be queen one day, you'll have to be bossy, controlling, full of yourself... oh, wait." "So what now, bigwings? I'm never going to get tired of calling you that." "Aww. So big and wise." "No, really? A TREE? in the FOREST?" "We are NOT CALLING IT MAGICAL DEATH SPIT." "I like the one where we melt everyone's eyeballs on our way out the door." Relationships Clay- Glory is sometimes annoyed by his slowness in realizing danger or obvious answers to a problem. Clay and Glory have known each other since hatching, and Clay tried to help Glory and the other dragonets hatch as the bigwings. Clay was very concerned for Glory when he realized the Talons of Peace wanted to kill her. As of The Dragonet Prophecy, Clay may have a slight crush on Glory. Kestrel- Glory was not afraid of the strict SkyWing, but she still has a deep grudge for insulting and underestimating her. She refused to save Kestrel while Clay and Tsunami did. Webs- Though he was less strict than Kestrel, she still hated him for being one of the dragons who abused her. In the The Hidden Kingdom, she refused to camouflage him. She didn't even want to touch him. But as much as she hates him, she doesn't want to kill him for it. Tsunami- Glory doesn't actually mind Tsunami's bossiness, but she still talks back because she thinks at least someone should stand up to Tsunami before she gets too bigheaded. She also thinks of her as a bigwing. Sunny- In the Hidden Kingdom Glory decided Sunny was better to touch than Webs, even though she doesn't like touching other dragons. Starflight- Glory is often annoyed by his know-it-all personality and rambling. Deathbringer- Glory was scared of him and his mission, but he helped her escape and she flirted with him. THe current status is believed to be "friendly enemy." Trivia *Tui Sutherland has mentioned on her blog that Glory is "maybe her favorite so far." *It has been revealed Glory is afraid of the dark. Gallery You_just_got_Glory_mad0001.jpg Rainwings.png Rainwing.png Flash 001.jpg Wings of fire the dragonet prophecy glory by chibimousey-d5lbkg1.png wings_of_fire__glory__colored__by_chibimousey-d5szlwj.jpg Glory.jpeg|Glory the RainWing Teh dragonets.jpg|The dragonets of destiny. Glory is the second to the left. Glory is cool.png|link=Wings of Fire Wiki Glory Quiz.png|the Glory quiz result Opposites attract2.png|Starflight shipping? Wings of fire by xshadowseekerx-d66mwud.png Wings of Firewha.png The Hidden Kingdom Fanart.jpg|Spoiler scene from the Hidden Kingdom Category:Characters Category:Dragonet of Prophecy Category:DP Characters Category:LH Characters Category:HK Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Dragonets Category:DS Characters Category:Rainwings Category:Queens Category:Dragon Monarchs Category:RainWing History